Baby Grand
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: What, do you think, is the most beautiful and melodious instrument in the world? Violin? Guitar? If you guessed piano then you were quite correct. If you thought pianos were beautiful, how does the sound of Axel and Roxas having sex on one sound to you?


-1Roxas White was a nineteen year old college student. Roxas was considered quite the studier when it came to his works and projects. However, Roxas White was very intent on getting a degree in music, for he had a deep and passion for piano. Roxas loved writing music, playing music from his favorite composers and also accompanying singers while he played in the background.

But what Roxas loved most about playing piano was when he got to play with someone very special to him. Another student who went to frequent music classes was named Axel Reginald, a seriously focused and ambitious young man who loved piano as much as Roxas did. However, Axel's passionate love for piano wasn't nearly as deep as Roxas's was. It wasn't a contest to see who loved piano more, but Axel's deep and passionate love for the musical instrument was strong in a very _different_ way. Axel's passion and love for piano was only as strong as Roxas's love and passion for piano was when Roxas was playing.

Axel Reginald would always feel his spirits immediately lifted and his heart would soar whenever he would hear Roxas play the melodious piano. Roxas seemed to always go into a deep sort of ecstasy whenever he would play the piano, and Axel, Roxas's very close and dearly loved _boyfriend_, just could not tear his eyes away.

Today was the last day before the piano recital that Sunday evening, and Roxas was very nervous but was also very prepared in what music he had chosen to play for the crowds that would come and see him. At said recital, Roxas would be playing three duets with Axel, and Roxas knew for a fact those would be the best laid out songs for the recital.

The auditorium was open that day for Roxas to go and practice with his boyfriend, Axel, the sharply dressed young boy pushing open the large auditorium doors and stepping inside. There were hundreds of red velvet cushioned chairs everywhere that were all facing the enormous stage were two baby grands sat back to back to each other.

Roxas was holding a navy blue notebook, where it was nearly popping open from all the sheet music that was inside of it. The blond felt his breath hitch in his throat when he already saw that one of the pianos was being occupied by Axel who's fingers were dancing quickly across the ivory keys and creating a beautiful but somewhat creepy tune.

Axel stopped immediately, however, when he saw _his_ boyfriend come in, holding the cutest little smile on his pink lips.

"Good morning," chirped Roxas as he climbed onto the stage.

"Morning, beautiful..." Axel murmured as he gracefully stood from the piano.

Roxas made a face when he saw what Axel was wearing. The red-haired student was already clad in his performance outfit for tomorrow, a sharp and jet black tuxedo with the jacket that had the tail at the bottom. Roxas always wanted Axel to wear a very similar to outfit to which a famous composer like Beethoven or Peter Tchaikovsky might wear when playing piano. However, today wasn't the day he was supposed to be wearing it!

"What's with that face?" Axel asked laughingly.

"You're wearing your outfit already," Roxas said with a smile as he placed his fat notebook on the piano. "You're supposed to wait until tomorrow."

"O-Oh, I know," Axel chuckled. "It's just that... I wanted to wear it while we were practicing today."

Roxas smirked a bit and fixed his own sharp off-white suit before he went to open up his sheet music notebook. Several pieces of sheet music almost slipped out and scattered to the floor but the golden-haired pianist luckily caught them before they could fly away.

"So which one should we practice first you think?" Roxas asked as he flipped page after page to reach his destination. "Should it be the Allegro con brio? Or Andante sostenuto?"

"I wanted to practice the Scherzo e Intermezzo first, actually," Axel said cockily while examining his finger nails.

Roxas giggled and shook his head, "Axel, we're not playing that one this year! That was last year."

Axel laughed heartily and blushed a bit before rolling his emerald orbs, "Okay, so I forgot... What is the last one then?"

Roxas finally seemed to find the sheet music he wanted, pulling out the many paged piece and handing nearly ten pages to Axel while keeping ten pages to himself.

"The Concert Paraphrase on "Dearly Beloved"," Roxas answered, setting up the sheet music on the right piano.

"Ah," Axel replied while he glanced over the sheet music. "Isn't this the last piece we'll be playing?"

"That's correct," Roxas answered as he got himself comfortable in front of the baby grand piano. "It'll be like...the grand finale! And it'll be so great when we play it together."

Axel's lips twisted up in a slightly sheepish smile as Roxas said that last line so confidently and proudly. Axel crossed his arms and then returned to sit behind the left piano and set up his own sheet music.

"You know I'm not nearly as good as you."

"Oh, shut up, Axel," Roxas said with a pout. "You're very good. I don't know what I'd do without you. Now can we play please? You start, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Axel grinned as he rested his slender hands on the keys.

Thus began their practicing. Their fingers delicately and firmly at times began to dance and glide over the white keys, creating a harmony of enchanting music that was both somewhat saddening and happy. Eyes darted back and forth from the sheet music to the keys, while their feet pressed at the pedals to even out the music just right. They all did this simultaneously, while doing it gracefully at the same time, and while an extravagantly experienced tune propelled out from the huge black pianos.

Both males neared closer and closer to the end, Roxas proceeding to glide his hands all the way from the high keys to the low keys, creating an amazing finale that made the hairs on the back of Axel's neck stand.

Axel had been watching Roxas between his solo parts to see the look on the boy's face. Roxas was in another one of those deep ecstasys with the piano again, tightly closing his eyes and not even paying attention to the sheet music any longer while he played. Roxas released an almost inaudible gasp while he played, even arching his spine a bit while he played. Roxas's body language, expression and even noises caused Axel's eyes to glint with his own passion towards these magnificent instruments and what they made his Roxas do while he played one of them. Oh, damnit...it was happening to Axel right then. He had to have Roxas once the music had ended.

The finale ended and Roxas gave a soft but great sigh as he let the pedal continue the gentle echo that rang through both male's ears until he lifted his foot and all noise was silenced. Finally, Roxas opened his azure eyes to look straight Axel who was staring directly at him with his emerald gaze.

Roxas smiled and flicked some of his golden hair from his eyes before rising to his feet, where Axel quickly followed and approached his boyfriend fully. Roxas looked giddy before he finally just embraced Axel tightly while bursting into a fit of giggles. Axel chuckled and wrapped his long and slender arms back around his little love and rested his chin in the thick patches of sunshine gold hair.

"Oh, Axel... That was so amazing..." Roxas sighed blissfully while his cheek pressed against Axel's chest. "I can't believe how good we sounded!"

"You mean how good _you_ sounded," Axel smirked.

Roxas pulled away to look up at the tall redhead and simply laughed again, "What are you talking about, Axel? You were just as good as me!"

"You'll be the one who will shine tomorrow night," Axel said with a serious tone but a soft expression. "You will blow their minds tomorrow, and you will get that degree... I promise you."

Roxas bit his bottom lip before looking away with a flushed face and a silly little smile that was just full of glee. Roxas's face looked back up at Axel and he shuddered a bit, "Axel, you're such a flatterer. And I love you for it."

Roxas stood up on his tip-toes so he could reach up to wrap his skinny arms around Axel's neck and press his cute pink lips against Axel's own. Axel brought his arms around to Roxas's waist and embraced him their while he returned the loving kiss, eyes fluttering closed while a blissful sounding moan emitted from his throat.

Roxas pulled away a few moments later with a soft sigh while Axel's hands placed themselves on Roxas's shoulders, migrating towards the blond's slender neck. There seemed to be a mischievous glint in Axel's eyes that Roxas didn't really catch, but when Axel began caressing Roxas's neck and jawline the blond felt his cheeks burn.

"If you start rubbing me there...you'll make me wanna do it..." Roxas murmured.

"Okay?" Axel smirked, playing innocent as he leaned himself down to kiss Roxas's lips again. "This may sound a bit rude when I say it...but god, you make me so horny when you play."

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, alarmed when hearing this yet slightly turned on by this aspect as well. "W-We can't do it _here_, though..."

"Ohh, yes we can..." Axel said while his lips dashed across Roxas's cheek and jugular. "I wanna show you the passion I have for pianos. _My_ own passion..."

Axel pulled away and stared deep into Roxas's azure eyes, where the blond's eyes glinted a bit in curiosity to know what the redhead meant. However the actual thought of doing it in the same place he would be performing tomorrow wasn't agreeing with Roxas, but wasn't disagreeing either.

Axel focused back on pleasuring his little golden-haired angel by removing his hands that were still caressing Roxas's neck but instead caressing it with his lips. Roxas's eyes fluttered a bit and he arched his back a hair, releasing an outward little gasp when he felt Axel's teeth graze over the junction between Roxas's neck and shoulder.

"Don't bite," Roxas ordered gently. "I don't want people to see a _hickey_ tomorrow."

Axel actually whimpered before he just licked the said spot he was _going_ to bite before pulling away and kissing Roxas's lips. Carefully and slowly Axel pushed Roxas gently back against his piano so that Roxas was leaning up against it, his legs spread out slightly. While Axel occupied the blond while kissing him, Axel's hand wandered up to the blond's torso where with a quick flick of the wrist he popped the one button off that held Roxas's jacket on.

Roxas helped Axel get off the heavy material by letting the off-white article slip down off his shoulders and to the floor where he'd collect it later. Axel's hands began to work open the buttons on the blond's long-sleeved white shirt, successfully unbuttoning the five buttons and revealing Roxas's slender torso. The redhead's palms immediately began running over the blond's milky skin, the tips of his fingers pressing into Roxas's soft skin and causing Roxas to gasp timidly and moan into Axel's mouth. It was like Axel had electricity in the tips of his fingers that caused wherever he would touch Roxas to make him moan.

Especially when he'd touch the pert little buds on Roxas's pectorals, nearly causing Roxas to cry out every time Axel would pinch them. Roxas had to pull away from Axel's mouth to breathe, his breaths coming out in hard panting gasps.

"If anyone c-comes in and catches us..."

"Didn't you see the sign I put up out there?" Axel asked while applying pressure to Roxas's nipples. "It clearly said 'piano practices. do not disturb!' I don't think anyone will bother us."

"Y-Yeah...now that I remember, the 'do not disturb' part was painted red, wasn't it?" Roxas laughed breathily.

Axel cocked his mouth and just smiled then, leaning down to place a quick little kiss on Roxas's lips before returning to his goal. Roxas gasped a bit when he felt Axel's tongue sneak out slowly to lick at Roxas's erect nipples, before his lips enclosed around the nub and he suckled a bit.

"Mnn...Axel..." Roxas shuddered, eyes squeezing closed.

Roxas tried to enjoy the sensation of a painful pleasure run through him while Axel continued his sucking on the blond's nipples. Roxas really cried out loudly when Axel's tongue flicked out over the pert nub of flesh before he pulled away fully and began doing everything he had done to the first nipple to the other one.

One of Roxas's hands had slipped up to coil in Axel's hair and clench the redhead's crimson locks tightly a moment when he felt Axel's teeth this time. Roxas continued to moan gently at Axel's progress of turning the blond pianist on, and nearly cried when Axel's hand snaked down to grip Roxas through his pants.

"A-Axel!"

Axel hummed a moment in response as if he was going to ask Roxas 'what'? The redhead's hand worked at the blond's arousal beneath his trousers, definitely able to feel the blond's semi-hard length growing more and more from Axel's touch. Axel was already full erect southward, and it started when he saw the look on Roxas's face while he was playing his piano.

Roxas was beginning to writhe, which turned Axel on more, and moaned out a bit louder while Axel's hand pressed and rubbed firmer down on the growing bulge beneath the fabric of Roxas's pants. Soon enough, Roxas's arousal was a full erection, pressing up uncomfortably against his trousers. Axel chuckled and finally pulled away from the blond's abused (and wet) nipples to grin down delightedly at his bothered boyfriend.

"And just...how were you planning on doing it, then?" Roxas asked, almost falling over from where he was leaning against the piano behind him. "Standing?"

"Nope," Axel said with a devilish smile. "We're gonna do it right on your favorite thing in the world."

It took Roxas a minute to realize what Axel meant and his eyes widened and he looked ready to pop with shock, "On the piano! Are you crazy! I'm gonna be playing on this tomorrow, we can't get ON it! It'll stain and possibly...ya know, break!"

"It won't stain," Axel chuckled. "And it won't break because _I'm_ not gonna be on it. You'll be the only one on your piano, Roxas. It is yours, after all, I'm not allowed to touch it."

Roxas blushed and looked around nervously. Was it really _right_ to have sex on the piano he was going to be playing on tomorrow? The very piano that he would be judged on by the college professors to see if he was good enough to graduate, get a degree and thoroughly pass his musical curriculum in his college and get the amazing career he always dreamed of of becoming an amazing pianist?

"It'll be good luck," Axel sang with a smile. "Trust me, nothing bad will happen."

Roxas still was unsure about it, but the throbbing feeling between his legs was just too much for him to handle right now and so he just decided what the heck. Roxas nodded and agreed while Axel would've cheered to the heavens but decided not to and just began to prepare the _position._

While Roxas was busy getting his shoes off, Axel began to lower the cover of the piano so it was perfectly flat and steady for Roxas to lay on. Roxas had successfully gotten rid of his leather boots and began to tug down his pants, the horny redhead watching with slight impatience and slight satisfaction from how long Roxas seemed to be taking.

Finally, Roxas had pulled down his matching off-white trousers and only left the blond clad in his white under shorts and his still open shirt, making the boy look quite vulnerable where he stood. Roxas was blushing darkly and looking down a bit nervously like he was some sort of virgin or something.

"You'll be having an ecstasy with the piano Roxas, just a different kind of ecstasy," Axel purred while he began working at his own pants.

"I don't want _your_ clothes getting stained either!" Roxas wailed. "That outfit cost two-hundred dollars!"

"Then I'll take off the valuable parts..." Axel said.

"All of it was valuable..." Roxas mumbled as Axel carefully took off the parts of the outfit that were the nicest. The jacket with the tail was carefully slid off Axel's arms and placed nearby along with a few other parts of the outfit that would be considered the 'well known parts'.

Pretty much Axel was naked just in his upper body. Axel began to prepare the said position Roxas would be in on the piano. Axel's hands gripped Roxas right underneath his arms, where he easily lifted the boy up onto the piano without a grunt.

"You were planning this whole idea, weren't you?" Roxas growled irritably.

"Mmmm...maybe..." Axel grinned while he worked at getting Roxas's underwear off. The redhead eventually did, going slowly so he really wouldn't scratch the piano or anything.

The sight of Roxas naked, fully erect on the back of a black piano was really quite a lovely sight for Axel. Well, then again, a blushing Roxas was always good, as well as a naked Roxas, a Roxas with a full erection and Roxas playing the piano were all good things to see for Axel. But now all together? Good god, it was all for Axel not to just screw the boy right there and have his wicked way with him.

Roxas's expression, however, looked a bit annoyed as to why Axel was just staring at him and not _doing_ a damn thing. Not to mention Roxas was still not very persistent to have sex on a piano.

"Well, are you gonna do it or what?" Roxas murmured shyly.

Axel smiled. "Well, yeah, just enjoying the view."

"Pervert!"

"Thank you, Roxas."

Axel's hands fully returned to working on getting his pants and underwear down just enough to where his own arousal sprang forth from the tight pair of dress pants. Axel shuddered when the cool air hit his heated length and his eyes returned to the form of Roxas, looking a bit more bothered than before now that Axel's erection was visible.

"C-Come on...put it in already..." Roxas begged, blushing so darkly at his own words.

"Okay, okay...bossy..." Axel chuckled.

Axel stepped forward, his hands going straight to Roxas's legs where he lifted them up so they were rested against the redhead's hips and Axel had very easy access to Roxas's entrance. Without much more waiting or questions, Axel's aching length pressed forward against the blond's tight entrance, where he then embedded the head of his arousal. Hearing a moan of approval from Roxas, Axel dug deeper inside the boy, slipping his hard erection completely into Roxas until the redhead's groin pressed right up against Roxas's pert cheeks.

"Mnnh..." Axel groaned as he felt the boy's hot inner walls clamp around him. "You always feel so good, no matter where we do it."

Roxas panted a bit, half-lidded azure eyes looking up at Axel with a still flushed face. Roxas swallowed hard and said sharply, "Move, would you?"

"Aren't you the demanding one today?" Axel chuckled before obliging Roxas.

Axel began to rock back before thrusting forward, creating a slick and slow rhythm that caused Roxas's whole body to tingle from the friction it created. Axel groaned quietly, trying to keep his noises as low as possible. Roxas, on the other hand, wasn't holding back his cries of pleasure, shuddering and moaning out with every thrust.

Axel tried thrusting deeper into Roxas, but every time he wanted to go deeper his groin would prevent him from doing so. Roxas cried out louder and louder, but Axel wanted to hear the blond's desperate screams, he wanted to hear the boy cry out Axel's name and beg for more. He knew he'd get it eventually, it was just Axel was incredibly impatient.

Now Axel was the one getting as frantic as Roxas was getting, soon moving his hips a bit erratically against the blond in an attempt to get the boy to make more noise. And Axel's wish came true when Axel thrusted one certain time against Roxas that caused the boy to arch against the black piano and scream fully and blissfully.

"Ahhh! A-Axel!"

"Mnn, there we go, that's more like it..." Axel said while licking his lips.

Axel repeated the same exact movement as before, wanting to hear more of those amazing cries erupt from past Roxas's pretty lips. Of course, Axel succeeded again and with nearly every thrust got to hear those wonderful cries from Roxas. It was almost like it was Axel's birthday in the sense he was getting so many wonderful and hot presents from Roxas. Soon though, Axel hoped to get the sweetest present of all from Roxas.

And by the _sound _of it, it was going to be very, very soon.

Not only was Roxas's release drawing nearer but so was Axel's. The redhead's thrusts were becoming so much more swift and powerful, and with every thrust Axel gave, hitting the boy's special spot within, it was going to come out soon.

"A-Axel! Axel! I-It's coming!" Roxas cried out, body beginning to tremble.

"Come on, then, Roxas," Axel panted, the sound of skin hitting skin like to music to Axel's ears.

Roxas moaned, mewled and cried out louder and louder as finally his climax came. Roxas spasmed a bit and his stomach muscles clenched tightly and that pearly white stream of the boy's fluids spurted out and over the blond's upper body.

Thick globs of the white splattered against Roxas's chest and even hit his face a bit. Axel couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of Roxas coming like that, and the sight caused Axel to have his release as well. His own fluids quickly came and shot out of the head of his erection, filling up Roxas completely, even so to where some spilled out and onto the black piano.

Once both of the males' orgasmic highs had ended, they simply panted hard and heavily. Roxas fell completely flat and limp against the piano while Axel's palms pressed against the surface of the piano. Roxas's eyes were closed, his mouth agape while he panted softly. "I-I hope there's a bathroom nearby because I'm really dirty, aren't I?"

"Mmhmm," Axel said with a smirk. "I'll be happy to help you get cleaned up, Roxy."

"Thanks..." Roxas grumbled and opened his eyes.

"Still though, you sound just as amazing as when you do while you play the piano," Axel commented with a proud little look.

Roxas blushed again but eventually smiled a bit, "And you're just as powerful as when you play the piano as well."

Axel chuckled and felt his cheeks redden a bit, "Aww, well thank you, Roxas."

"The piano's dirty, too," Roxas said, his face hardening. "I told you it'd get stained."

"Did I fail to mention I would clean it up?" Axel said with a smile.

"No. You didn't!" Roxas snapped back hotly but was quickly followed by a smile.

Axel laughed softly and leaned down to kiss Roxas on the lips for a good twenty seconds before pulling away, the redhead's emerald eyes connecting with that of the blond's gorgeous azure ones.

"You'll do amazing tomorrow... I believe in you, as much as I love you."


End file.
